


turning page

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, implication of self-harm, sort of unrequited, uh skinny love basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry falls in love with one person several times</p>
            </blockquote>





	turning page

**Author's Note:**

> so basically, it's unfinished. let me know if i should continue it ktnxbai.

the first feels like rain; a sudden downpour of cold, a generous gust of wind with a force that pushes you back and you fall and no one’s there to catch you. but it’s okay on the ground, although it’s pretty chilly down here, he’s used to being alone. and sometimes there’s lightning, a tiny burst of light. or thunder, a mumble of sound. sometimes there’s hail, beating you down. 

louis was exactly like that. he was a force to be reckoned with, a storm stirring the sea. he likes to push down harry and pretends to pick him back up and piece him back together and hold him together like bad glue on a half-hearted get-well card. but, harry’s just. always falling, always for louis. and louis doesn’t even know it, doesn’t know the story of dilated pupils or drumming pulses, of tear-stained eyes or angry red lines. but he knows the sleepless nights and sad songs that harry plays on the guitar—“that would sound beautiful, mate, if you actually knew how to play,”—when they’re alone and passing a bottle of horrid wine and sharing odd smiles.   
and there would be times when louis was a fairy with feathered hair and freckled cheeks. and those times, harry’s in love the most. 

-0-0-0-0-

louis kissed like the tide; chases after you but holds back, withdraws, leaving you wanting for more. leaving harry wanting for more. 

it only happened once and only will ever happen once because louis was drunk and sad and aiden was being a douche and harry, harry you’re a good mate. and louis was needy and harry was always there for him and looked pretty under the manufactured moon. and he kisses him and it doesn’t matter who made the first move because they’re kissing and louis’ almost feeble, almost shy, and just. harry pulls away because it’s too much, he’s too much and it’s not right. 

but louis chases and louis gets and they kiss, still, harry has his reservations, but. louis’ hair is very soft between his fingers and his mouth is very nice and that’s when harry falls in love again. 

-0-0-0-0-

the snow melts but it’s not warm and, louis likes cuddling in sweaters under thick sheets. who was harry to deny him of that?

louis’ older by almost two years but smaller than him, frail. so he crowds into harry’s chest, nose buried into mild aftershave and is that peppermint you’re wearing, haz? and harry laughs because louis is adorable as hell but his wrists say otherwise. under braided bracelets and concert wristbands and month-old elastic bands are lines twinned with harry’s and it’s okay, because they don’t need more of them.

and harry kisses them because louis’ not alone, and louis sniffs and harry falls in love because when louis’ not loud and happy or sad and disturbingly quiet, he’s, just. vulnerable and soft and small and he remembers the fairy that slipped beneath his skin and kissed him.

-0-0-0-0-

his room was polaroids and postcards and sheet music he can’t read and post-its covered in three, four different set of writing. it’s posters and untracked calendars from the past two years and plush toys and clothes covering the floor. it spelt harry out almost perfectly. 

and louis liked hanging out in there, liked thumbing through harry’s college textbooks. liked sorting through his record collection or shifting through his books. louis liked harry’s room. louis liked harry. plain and simple.

but harry doesn’t know. he knows mysterious looks and lingering touches and hidden messages and secretive smiles. and sometimes their wrists touch and it’s not much but it’s enough. and louis keeps it that way and harry falls in love with the mystery and the secrets and louis.


End file.
